vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Bleeker
Elizabeth Bleeker is the daughter of Ian Bleeker and Grace Bleeker. She's an evolved werewolf and a recurring character on the fifth season of The Vampire Diaries. From the sixth season on she became a main character. Elizabeth is the soulmate of Enzo who she met when they were both imprisoned by the Augustine Society. Early History Elizabeth grew up with a doting mother and although she didn't always get along with her father, he would always be there to protect her. When Elizabeth was 17, her mother was killed by witches and her father sought out revenge. Elizabeth didn't see him again until a hundred years later when she found out that he had managed to turn himself into a vampire which also caused him to erase all his memories from his previous life. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Elizabeth is stronger than regular werewolves and humans. Like regular werewolves, the full moon will boost her strength and so will intense feelings of anger. Elizabeth in wolf-form will be immensely powerful and could be a slight challenge for even an Original vampire, as four normal werewolves in wolf-form can temporarily take down an Original vampire. * Super Speed: Elizabeth's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes her faster than any regular werewolf or human. Elizabeth can use this ability in both her human or werewolf form. The full moon will increase her speed and being in wolf-form will make her even faster. * Super Agility: Elizabeth possesses superhuman agility. She can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Durability: Elizabeth can take far more trauma than humans and non-original vampires can without nearly as much discomfort or injury. She can also exert herself for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Elizabeth possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if she is physically injured, her body will heal rapidly. Elizabeth can heal from the most kinds of injuries, even in human form. * Super Senses: Elizabeth has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because she is supernatural and has powers that excel her wolf counterparts, she can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Elizabeth is capable of using her werewolf features to further supplement her powers. She can grow claws from her fingernails and werewolf fangs from her teeth even when she is still in her human forms. Their eyes also change into those of her werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. She has blue eyes instead of golden eyes. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: Elizabeth has the ability to transform into her werewolf form at will. Most of the time she avoids transforming at all due to the pain it causes. She can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of her werewolf forms. Elizabeth can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf, who is limited to the peak hours of the full moon unless they have magical assistance, such as from a moonlight ring. * Werewolf Venom: Elizabeth, like regular werewolves, has venom which is fatal to non-original vampires if it is introduced into their system. This is usually accomplished by the werewolf biting a vampire, but it has been demonstrated that werewolf venom can be extracted and used in darts and bullets or laced in drinks. * Full Moon: Elizabeth's strength, speed, agility, and all her powers are evolved and at their peak during a full moon. * Immunity to silver: Elizabeth is immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound her, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to them. * Longevity: Elizabeth won't die of old age unless she stops shifting (at least partially) into her wolf form. Weaknesses * Broken Neck: Breaking Elizabeth's neck will result in her death. * Decapitation: Decapitation will result in instant death for an Elizabeth. * Fire: Fire can hurt or kill Elizabeth. * Heart Extraction: Ripping Elizabeth's heart out will result in instant death. * Magic: Elizabeth is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Starling Necklace, Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects, as well as spells that can speed up or slow down her transformations, or force her to transform on the spot. It has been confirmed that a Siphoner can siphon the magic from werewolves, and it has been shown that the magic of a werewolf bite can also be siphoned. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause Elizabeth pain and will also slow her down. However, this is only temporary, as she will heal completely within minutes. * Wolfsbane: When ingested, wolfsbane causes Elizabeth to become severely weak and feverish. Exposure to her skin will burn her. Relationships Elizabeth and Enzo The two of them are soulmates. They are destined to be together and Enzo is set on making that happen. Elizabeth and Damon During their imprisonment, the two got along greatly but after they fled, she doesn't remember him Name * Popular Girls name in 1923 * Elizabeth is a feminine given name derived from the Ancient Greek Ἐλισάβετ (Elisabet, Modern Greek pronunciation Elisávet) * Meaning: Consecrated to God or my God is bountiful Quotes :-Category:Werewolves Category:Lorenzo St John Category:The Vampire Diaries